


Hotline

by PistachioShells (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit suicidal content, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Relationship, No Romance, Short Story, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Underlust, hotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PistachioShells
Summary: Underlust is (originally) by NSFWShamecave. Undertale is by Toby Fox.Frisk has a soul of kindness. They can’t help but worry and parent other people, no matter who they are. That’s why they decided to be a therapist. However, when they trip and fall into an... interesting world, they find that the “people” there might need more help than those on the surface...Note: Ended Prematurely.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Ghosts

Ghosts

* * *

The outdoor air was fresh and clean high up on Mt. Ebott. However, not many went up there. There were rumors of ghosts, and mysterious music that seemed to come from nowhere. Some even claimed that they heard voices up on the mountain. However, Frisk never had such an encounter. They didn’t mind walking up the supposedly haunted mountain, admiring the nature free from the grasps of humanity. They carried a book with them, that they were studying; a book on psychology. They hoped to be a therapist; by their school, they were an “unofficial” one, who often gave counseling to others. They were even allowed to submit diagnoses to be looked over.

Frisk watched the baby green leaves fall to the soft earth. This spring had been beautiful, with the most flowers Frisk had ever seen. It was beautiful, no doubt. Cherry and apple blossoms coated the trees on the mountain thickly, and their sweet aroma enticed bees and other creatures to sip the delicately sweet nectar from the candy-colored flowers.

One bee, no doubt a bumblebee, landed on Frisk’s cheek. It sat there a bit, stumbling around and tickling Frisk’s soft face. They sat still until their fuzzy friend realized that their face was, indeed, not a flower, and they buzzed toward one of the pink cherry blossoms. Frisk giggled a bit. Bees were so sweet, just a little protective. 

The new grass flattened under Frisk’s feet, occasionally visited by earthworms, lady-bugs, snails, and others of the sort. The grass was soft, a great place to lay down. Frisk watched the grass under their feet, trying to avoid crushing any small creatures. 

They weren’t watching when a thick branch tripped them. They fell flat onto the grass. Frisk laughed, sitting up onto their knees and beginning to dust themselves off. Dust began to slip under them, and suddenly they began to fall into a hole. Yelping, Frisk grabbed a rock, cutting their soft, delicate hands open. They tried to pull themselves up; however, the small rock didn’t give Frisk enough room to work with. So, they ended up dangling over this deep, open void. They couldn’t see all the way down, the darkness seeming to rest on the deep end of the hole like a kind of dragon, waiting to eat someone up in its nightmarish maw. 

Panicking, Frisk tried to pull themselves up again. Their sweat on their hand began to make the rock slick and slippery. Desperately, they tried to claw back up, but the sweat and dust on their hands kept them from getting a grip on anything. Their nails began to cut and their fingers became raw with their own emotion. They cried out, forgetting that they were alone, here, on this mountain. 

Tears fell. Finally, they lost complete grip of the small rock, with nothing else to hold, and began to fall. They could see their tears, falling a little faster than them. It took too long to fall. It was agonizing, having such a long fall to their death. Irrationality took over their mind. What if the hole went on forever, like Tartarus? Were they doomed to fall forever into this abyss? What did they do to deserve this? God, everything above them was being consumed by rock, but they couldn’t feel the end anywhere near. Right as they thought that, they suddenly blacked out.


	2. Strange

Strange

* * *

Flowers surrounded Frisk. Roses, to be exact. Thorns tore up their thin skin, causing a little blood to leak out. A butterfly kissed Frisk on the nose, causing them to finally wake up. A crushing headache ruled over them. Frisk looked around for a second, then up. Oh. _OH._ Frisk laughed, poking their arms and pinching their face.They were alive! They were spared! At least, for now. What was down here, anyway? 

Curiosity taking control of the kitten, Frisk decided to explore where they had fallen. Unfortunately, the headache got worse with each step, but Frisk decided to merely take it slow rather than relaxing and allowing themselves to recover. After all, this was *probably* more important. Who knows? Maybe Frisk could find a way out of there without having to try and scream their lungs out! After all, it was a deep hole. Who knows if anyone could hear them, even if they did scream...

They shook the deviled thought away. This was no time to focus on the negatives. Frisk looked around, and found a strange doorway. What was being constructed down here? They walked toward it, having to grab the side of the doorway to take a break. When they managed to enter the next room, there were still roses, which seemed almost like a weed down here. Some even managed to climb the pillars that were broken and scattered around the room. They were all red, too. White, yellow, orange; no other colors appeared, which seemed odd. Frisk was curious, of course, but they looked around for a way up first. Priorities, people!

Frisk suddenly remembered their book. They dashed back toward the first room, not finding the book anywhere. Sighing, they returned to the second room. That book cost so much... Their parents were gonna kill them... If they found them... Frisk shook the negative thoughts away again. They’d be found eventually! This would be the first place they’d check, with everyone so superstitious. Frisk giggled to themself. They probably thought some demon took them down here.

Frisk walked forward, seeing another doorway. Right as they put their hand on the frame, they heard a voice behind them. They turned, but saw nobody there. Shrugging, they continued onward, not noticing the flower that picked themselves up, looking around solemnly. 

The flower looked at them, before resolving to follow them.

They buried themselves into the earth.


	3. Buds

Buds

* * *

Frisk kept walking, and found some buttons on the ground. Confused, they stepped on them. They stayed in the ground, clicking. Once Frisk had pressed four down, they returned to the same height they were before. They looked confusedly at them, not entirely sure what they were used for. They hopped on them, not really thinking too far ahead of what might happen. 

Before they knew it, they somehow managed to find the right code. A door opened in front of them. So weird! What was going on down here?

Going forward, they encountered more puzzles, as well as some abnormally large frogs. When Frisk smiled at them, they seemed to confusedly smile back. What an interesting creature! They seemed to have odd patterns on their bellies that almost seemed to follow Frisk like eyes. They never heard of a two-foot-tall frog like this. Well, almost all of them were two feet tall. Frisk found a small frog tucked away in the crack of a wall, who smiled merrily when Frisk noticed them. Frisk, of course, smiled back. How polite! Though, they were GENUINELY confused as to why they smiled. They were pretty sure most frogs couldn’t smile, either. 

Shrugging to themselves, Frisk didn’t mind them. They were nice! It wasn’t like they were trying to attack them or anything. They kept on going, solving puzzles. It was almost as though someone was guiding their hand at times, helping them through. Maybe some ghost was taking them by the hand! Frisk giggled a bit. Right, ghosts. Like the ones on the mountain? The ones that don’t exist?

They smiled. The air was surprisingly nice down here. Maybe it was because the ‘ceiling’ was so high? Frisk looked up to see a lot of room above them. It sure was interesting, that was for sure. 

Soon enough, Frisk found a place, covered in petals and roses, with stairs leading up to a doorway. There was something odd, in front of the stairs. It was like there was something there... But all Frisk could see was a soft light, that seemed to emanate from nowhere. They passed it, not paying too much attention to it. The scent of sweet roses was slowly starting to become the default for the gentle human.

Climbing up the stairs, they found themselves at the top. They passed through the doorway to see a large, black tree. From what they could see, it was still alive, but seemed dormant. Another strange part of this interesting... cave? Place? There was obviously SOME construction down here, especially considering the house in front of them. Maybe whoever lived there is still there! Maybe they could help them!

As Frisk approached the door, it began to open. Pushing the door open seemed to be a strong, tall, humanoid goat, wearing a floral-print shirt and holding a watering can.

Frisk took time to double-check that they weren’t dead.


	4. Under the Surface

Under the Surface

* * *

Frisk was bewildered, to say the very least. After all, a burly goat humanoid who seemed strong enough to crack their head open was standing in front of them. They rubbed their eyes and flicked their arm. Not dreaming, that’s for sure. They knew they weren’t schizophrenic, and even if they were, they never imagined stuff like this before. 

The goat (human?) seemed equally as confused, his mouth a little open, almost pouring water on his foot. He shook his head. “Excuse me,” he said, “How did you get all the way over here?” Frisk decided that it wouldn’t be polite to act like he didn’t exist. “Well, I just kinda wandered over here. Not exactly sure how I got here myself, heh!” Frisk smiled, but it wasn’t completely pure. After all, Frisk could be in purgatory for all they knew, and they did NOT want to be dead just yet.

Nodding, the goat smiled. “Well, I’m glad you made your way over. It can be quite dangerous at times.” He stopped, putting the watering can he was holding down by the door. “Come inside. I’ll make you some tea, if you like.” Frisk thought for a second before nodding. “Yes, please. Thank you!” They had to make sure that he wasn’t... some kind of DEMON or something. Though, he seemed really nice.

The goat allowed Frisk to sit at the table, which could seat three, for some reason. Soon enough, the goat joined them. He poured Frisk a floral rose-honey tea, with rose petals that floated in their cup. The rose had turned the tea a light pink, which, in turn, was made almost salmon colored from the honey. Frisk nodded. “Thank you, again.” The goat waved a clawed hand. “No need. You seemed like you really hurt yourself.” His eyes went to Frisk’s arm. “The roses must’ve cut you up really bad!” Frisk shook their head, laughing. “No, no, I just have really thin skin. I’m not really that hurt!”

Unfortunately, the goat didn’t seem convinced. “Well, I’ll treat it after tea. You must’ve fallen down hard; most humans who fall down here get a broken bone.” Frisk nodded. “I can see that happening. It’s quite the fall.” They were silent for a bit before the goat quietly went, “Oh!” Frisk took a sip of tea. “What was it?” They asked. The goat giggled. “Well, it seems that I’ve forgotten to give you my name. You can call me Asgore.” They smiled. “My name’s Frisk. Well, that what most people call me, anyway.” Asgore seemed surprised. “What else were you called?” Frisk smiled sadly. “Some people insist on using my, Er, dead name. If you know what that means?” 

Asgore smiled. “Once, a human told me that sometimes people aren’t the gender they were born as, and will change their name to suit that. I think that’s what you mean, no?” Frisk nodded. “That’s right.” Asgore cleared his throat. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was your ‘dead name’?” Frisk squirmed a bit. “It WAS Nathan, but I...” They stopped. “I understand. I won’t use that name,” said Asgore. “After all, that’s not who you were.” Frisk smiled. This... whatever he was, was more accepting than some humans. That was pretty impressive, in Frisk’s opinion.


	5. Fragility

Fragility

* * *

Frisk hung their legs off the edge of the bed. Asgore had generously allowed them to use it, which had thick blankets and sweet smells. Butterscotch seemed to seep from the ground and swirl around them, encasing them in sweet arms. Smiling, they wriggled underneath the sheets, and closed their eyes. 

They were woken up by quiet sobbing. Frisk immediately got out of bed, worried. What if they were hurt? They followed the noise outside, and found one of the large frogs whimpering and crying. They sighed, glad that they didn’t seem to have any injuries. “Excuse me,” began Frisk, “Are you alright?” When they responded by backing away, Frisk also took a few steps back. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The frog seemed a little confused, but stopped backing away.

Frisk sat down. “I promise I’ll stay right here. I won’t hurt you.” The frog looked Frisk up and down before cautiously approaching a bit closer. They stayed a good bit away from Frisk, looking ready to hop away. Frisk got the feeling, somehow, that the frog had something to say. They usually trusted their gut, though this was definitely an odd situation...

They sat in front of each other for a while before Frisk talked again. “Are you okay? I heard you crying earlier.” They still weren’t entirely sure why they were talking to a frog, but they just had this FEELING that they couldn’t explain.

The frog shook their head. “There’s... just been... a lot going on.” Frisk was surprised, but didn’t move their face. They held out their hand. “My name’s Frisk, and I’d like to listen, if you’re comfortable.” They’d managed to memorize this line from counseling his peers. The frog squirmed a bit, before holding out a... hand? “M-my name’s Lily,” they said quietly. The two shook hands, awkwardly. “May I ask what your pronouns are? I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable than you already seem.” They hoped this was the right way to ask. They nodded. “I just use she and her, thank you.” She smiled sweetly. Frisk smiled back.

”Would you like to talk? I won’t force you if you wouldn’t like to.” Lily looked down for a second, before raising her head back up. “Well... I’ve just had a rough relationship, you know?” Frisk nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean by ‘rough’?” She looked away, whispering, “He... hurt me.” Frisk pulled out a bandage from their pocket. “Are you hurt right now? I have a band-aid if you-“ She quickly shook her head. “N-no, no, I’m okay! He just.. slapped me, it didn’t hurt that much...” Frisk twiddled their thumbs, playing with the bandage in their hands. “Are you still with them?” She nodded miserably.

Frisk sighed. “Why did he hurt you?” She squirmed. “H-he got mad because I like girls too, you know? B-because I said th-this one actr-actress...” Lily couldn’t bring the words out. “It’s alright,” said Frisk. “You can cry. I’m not here to judge you.” After she’d calmed down enough to talk, Frisk continued. “So he got mad because you’re bisexual?” She nodded, weakly. “Lily, do you feel like they’re being unfair?” She shook her head this time. “I-I’m disgusting for thinking of anyone but him-“ Frisk held up a hand. “Everybody has emotions, they happen. If he won’t let you feel those feelings, then maybe he isn’t the right one.” When they saw her getting upset, they added, “I’m not going to force you to choose a certain person, I can only give you suggestions. It’s your life, after all.” She nodded.

”Thank you,” said Lily. “I... I’ll think about it. Maybe you’re right.” Frisk smiled. “That’s all I ask. Thank you, too.” They shook hands one more time, before each went home.

The flower popped its head up nearby. Maybe this human would do?


	6. The Basement

Basement

* * *

Frisk woke up the next morning sleepily. They hadn’t got much sleep after trying to help that frog... that could apparently speak. It didn’t bother them much, but it was still odd. Everything here was odd...

They stumbled into the kitchen, looking for breakfast, something to make breakfast with, or Asgore. They found none of these.

Deciding to explore, Frisk wandered about aimlessly. They didn’t find much, except stairs to the basement and a locked door. Not being able to go through the door, they went down the stairs. Taking slow, cautious steps, Frisk descended into the familiar and gentle darkness. It greeted them more and more with each step, absorbing their sight. 

Frisk tripped once they reached the end of the steps, crashing onto the hard rock that lined this place. They pushed themselves back up, flailing about, attempting to find a wall that didn’t seem to exist. After a while of searching, Frisk found the wall to the right. Guiding themselves forward, they inched away.

After a few yards, they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around, finding a candle-light goat face- Asgore. “Frisk, what are you doing?” “Well,” they began, “I got bored so I decided to explore a bit. There wasn’t any food anywhere. Am I... not supposed to be here?” Asgore shook his head. “Beyond here is a door that leads to the rest of the underground. There isn’t much you know about it, and it would be dangerous to go.” Frisk tilted their head, a small waterfall of soft, brown hair sweeping downward to just touch their shoulder.

”What’s so unsafe out there?” They asked. Asgore twiddled their clawed thumbs. “There are... dangerous monsters out there, who want your soul. They need one more to open the barrier, to let us free.” Frisk jolted. “So that’s why I’ve never seen guys like you before? Or, frankly, why NOBODY has seen you?” Asgore nodded. “However, to get your soul... they must do... unspeakable things to you. I don’t want to lose anot-...” Asgore shifted his head.

”This has happened before...?” Asked Frisk. Asgore nodded. “Six humans died. Humans I should’ve cared for better. They all died, Frisk. I don’t want that to happen to you, to.” Tears welled up in the goat’s eyes. “I don’t...” Frisk hugged him, to his surprise. They usually got upset for trying to keep them in one place. Trying to save them. Asgore hugged back.

Moving back, Frisk smiled. “Maybe we could go together. You said I’m the last one, right? So you don’t have to look out for more humans?” Asgore nodded. “Though, I don’t want to leave the roses unwatered.” Frisk smiled. “They’re everywhere! That was you?” Asgore nodded. “I try my best.” He smiled weakly. “Why don’t we talk about this more inside?” He suggested. Frisk nodded. “Sure!”

As they went back upstairs, Frisk couldn’t help but look back into the darkness.


End file.
